Generally, an image forming apparatus scans a document, and stores image data associated with the image of that document. An image forming apparatus can also reproduce the stored image data on a printing medium. An image forming apparatus can includes an electric copier, a printer, a scanner, a facsimile, or a multifunction device that integrates one or more of the functions of the afore-mentioned.
An image forming apparatus can include a scanning module that scans one or more images from a document, and/or an ink cartridge that is used to reproduce the scanned image by printing an ink image on a printing medium. In such an image forming apparatus, it may be desirable to reciprocate the scanning module and/or the ink cartridge in certain direction, and a belt type and/or a rack and pinion type can be employed to such end.
When a rack and pinion type is used, the moving object, such as the scanning module or the ink cartridge, for example, may have a tendency to tilt as the pinion rotates, which tilting may adversely affect the scanned image and/or the print quality.